Percy's Adventures in Babysitting
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Percy gets stuck babysitting his two-year old baby sister, who loves to bug him in every way possible. R&R Pwease!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own Alana. **

**A/N: Set after TLO and Sally has never met or married Paul Blowfish. **

I hate babysitting. I especially hate it if I have to babysit my little sister, Alana. That girl I swear loves to pull my hair and hit me in the head with her sippy-cup! And I thought fighting Kronos was bad! Right now, I'm covered in ravolies, glitter and juice...Maybe we should just start from the beginning. That Saturday morning when my mom left to go to work at Sweets On America.

* * *

My two year old sister toddled over to me, carrying a cocker spaniel stuffed animal that Annabeth had gotten for her the day she found out I had a little baby sister.

"Bubby!" Alana giggled, pulling on my pant leg, her little mess of black hair pulled back into a messy pony-tail, her sea green eyes looking up at me, playfully.

When ever she looked at me like that, even for my seaweed brain, I knew right then and there, she was going to make my day miserable.

I sighed and picked her up, placing her on the counter as I continued to eat my blue eggs and waffles.

Alana reached over and grabbed a handful of my scrambled eggs with her tiny hands and shoved them into her mouth, giggling.

"Hey! Those were mine!" I pouted. "Mom!" I called.

My mother (and sadly the mother to the theif who stole my eggs -.- ) laughed at us. "Behave you two. Oh and Percy, you need to baby-sit your sister today. I got called into work."

"What!?" I yelled, jumping up.

"Percy, it's just a couple hours. How hard is it going to be to watch her?" My mother said, calmly.

"Can't I just put her into a box and ship her to Dad's palace?" I suggested.

"No!" Mom snapped at me then walked to the door, opening it. "I love you both." She blew us each a kiss and with that left to go to work.

I turned to my sister, who was digging into the rest of my breakfest. She had bits of eggs and syrup in her hair. She looked up at my, giggling, holding out a slob-covered piece of waffle to me.

I groaned this was going to be a very long, and stressful day...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or J&J but I do own Alana and Vicky. **

Alana splashed the water in the sink around, giggling to herself as I washed her hair with Johnson & Johnson baby shampoo. She reached up and grabbed my pinkie, tugging at it.

"Quit pulling my finger or I'll make you eat peas!" I scolded her, washing the soap out of her hair.

"Peas!" Alana squealed, a hungry look in her eyes.

I groaned. Did this girl really want to eat peas willingly? Of course she would. Alana loves vetables yet she hates junk food. If you gave her a bag of chips she would give you a look that says, _"Where's my yummy food at?" _

I blame Grover and Juniper. Evenever they babysit or come over they always give her veggies and fruits as little treats or just because so she has devoloped a taste for them.

I grabbed a towel from the closet and picked her up with it, and wrapping it around her.

"Cold." Alana told me, shivering.

"It's not cold. Now which outfit do you want to wear today? I asked her as I walked down the hall to her room.

Alana's room pretty small but to her it's big. It only has her crib and a dresser. She had toys all over the apartment.

"Vicky?" She asked for her stuffed puppy.

"Not now." I told her, setting her down in her purple crib, then turned and grabbed an orange t-shirt (It was a Camp Half-Blood one. Chiron gave it to me to give to her for her first brithday.) a pair of shorts and some underwear, throwing them into the crib.

"Vicky?" She asked again.

"I'll get it after you get dressed." I told her, pulling her shirt on over her head.

Alana's eyes started tearing up and her eyes widen.

"Don't..." I said softly but before I could finish my sentence, Alana was crying.

I picked her up, rubbing her back, "Shh..." But she just kept on crying.

I walked back out in the living room and looked around for the stuffed dog. I frowned. It was there. I looked at Alana, who had stopped crying. She was giggling and the dog was floating in mid-air, like it was a real dog. I sighed.

"Annabeth?"

The air shimmered and Annabeth appeared. Gods, she looked beautiful. Then again she always looked beautiful.

"Annie!" Alana squealed, reaching for her...or the dog that was in her hands.

Annabeth laughed and took Alana out of my arms, bouncing her a little, which only made Alana squeal more.

"Seaweed Brain, what did you say to her that made her cry?" Annabeth asked me, wiping the remaining tears that where on Alana's cheeks.

"She wanted Vicky." I replied, calmly.

Annabeth smiled proudly, loving the fact that Alana still loves the stuffed dog she bought for her, then frowned. "Why didn't you get Vicky when she first said she wanted her."

"I had to get her dressed!" I told her.

Annabeth glared at me, which cause me to raise my arms in defense.

"You, Seaweed Brain, are in so much trouble for making a two year old girl cry." Annabeth smirked then looked at Alana, "What should his punishment be?"

Alana frowned then grinned and said the two words that is the worse punishment anyone could get.

I have to listen to Justina Bieber until Annabeth and Alana say that I've been punished enough...Shit...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Uncle Rick? **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to post the third chapter. I've been busy with school. But I get out in 4 days so I can then post update more often! Whoo! Enjoy the third chapter, my fellow demigods!**

After begging, pleading and crying for a couple hours, Annabeth and Alana decided I was punished enough for the day.

Alana waddled over to me, Vicky in one hand and a bottle of pomegranate juice in the other.

"Yummy!" She told me, putting the bottle to my mouth.

I chuckled, pushing the bottle away from me.

Every time her little hands got a hold of veggies, fruits( especially pomegranates ) she felt the urge to make me eat or drink them as well. I really do regret letting Nico talk me into taking Alana on a little "field trip" to the Underworld...

* * *

I was at camp with Alana, who was 10 months old at the time. Don't ask me why my mother let me bring my baby sister to Camp Half-Blood but it was only for the weekend and it was early Saturday morning when Nico decided to shadow-travel in.

Alana, who has never seen or met him, started crying when he showed up.

Nico frowned, "Percy, why do you have a baby in your cabin?"

"She's my sister." I replied, as Alana played with my fingers.

I was glad that she had quit crying.

"Hey, since you have a sister, maybe she wants to go see Persephone." He said, kneeling down so he was face-to-face with Alana, who giggled, clapping her hands in agreement.

"See! She want to help her cousin Nico get her attention away from hurt him! I mean she want to go see her!" Nico said, trying to cover up what he had just said.

I frowned at him, "I don't think my mom would like it if I brought my sister to the Underworld..."

"Oh, come on! What your mom doesn't know won't hurt her." Nico said, taking Alana from me.

"No, but she will hurt me!" I said, standing up.

Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm and before I knew it we were in the Underworld, my soon to be home once my mother finds out I didn't stop Nico from bring me and Alana here...It's been nice knowing everyone. I'll miss you all...

We walked inside the throne room of Hades's palace.

"I'm home!" Nico called out, walking towards the two thrones that were occupied by Hades and Persephone.

"We see that and you brought Jackson...and a baby, why?" Hades asked.

"This is Percy's baby sister." Nico explained.

Alana started giggling and pulled Nico's hair, hard.

"Ow!" Nico yelled out, trying to get his hair free from Alana's tiny hands.

"Oh, I probably should have warned you about her pulling people's hair. She likes to pull people's hair...especially mine." I told them, grinning a little because she wasn't pulling my hair for once.

"Thanks for the warning..." Nico said, sarcastically.

"Aw! Let me see her." Persephone said, taking a sudden interest in Alana since she was pulling Nico's hair so much he would probably be bald within the hour.

Nico gladly handed Alana to his stepmother and rubbed his hair, mumbling to it.

"What's her name?" Persephone asked, bouncing Alana in her lap.

"Alana." I told her.

"Cute." She said, turning her attention back to my sister. "Hi Alana. I'm Persephone." She said, introducing herself to her but Alana suddenly got interested in something on Persephone's throne.

Alana tried reaching for a flower that was on top of Persephone's throne. The goddess smiled and reached up and got it for the easily distracted baby and handed it to her. Alana looked at it then put it in her mouth, thinking it was food.

"No, sweet heart. That's not food." The goddess said, taking the flower out of my sister's mouth. Alana reached for it again which made Persephone laugh.

"So I take it I'm not in trouble then?" Nico interrupting play time between Persephone and Alana.

"You're still in trouble for destroying my garden, Nico." Persephone told him, not even looking up.

"You should make him clean the entire palace and spend an entire day with Drew at the mall." I said, smirking. Take me and my sister on a unplanned trip to the Underworld. You gonna pay.

"Or I can turn him into a flower." Persephone said, "And let your sister take care of him."

"Or you could do both." I said, grinning.

Alana started clapping so I think she wanted us to do both or she really like the idea of taking care of flower Nico for a day.

Nico's eyes got widen and his skin got even more paler then it already was. "NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped into his father's lap, shaking like a wet dog.

Adding onto Nico's screaming, Alana started crying. I walked over to Nico and slap him as hard as I could to make him shut up. He did, holding his face, which was turning a very bright red.

"What the Hades, Percy!?" He said, holding were I slapped him.

"Quit using my name in vain, boy!" Hades said, slapping Nico upside the head and pushing his son of his lap.

"Ow! Abuse!" Nico said, in-between rubbing his head, face and butt.

Alana was still still crying so Hades took her from Persephone. She stopped crying after she looked at him; like that time Uncle Zeus first held her. Now that was funny considering she threw up on his shoulder a bit but he didn't really mind. But Alana started crying again within five minutes. Persephone opened her palm, a small red pomagrante was cut open down the middle. She smiled, breaking a tiny piece off and handed the piece to Alana.

"Don't!" I yelled, smacking the fruit from her hand.

"Relax, it's not from the Underworld. Mother brought it to me from Olympus." The spring time goddess explained to me. It didn't make me feel anyless calm.

She scooped out a tiny bit of the fruit with her index finger and held it out towards Alana. My sister looked at it then grabbed the fruit with her tiny little hands and put it in her mouth. She smiled happily, clapping her stained red hands together, bouncing a bit in Hades' hap. Alana giggled, leaning back onto Hades' chest, reaching for more the red fruit.

Note to self: Get some pomegranates and come up with a good reason for why your sister loves pomegrantes.

Persephone gave Alana three more tiny scoops of the fruit. With the three scoops of fruit still in her hand, Alana yawned, curling up against Hades' chest, drifting off to sleep.

"I shoud probably get her back to camp so she can nap." I said, taking Alana from Persephone, who had picked up Alana from Hades' lap.

She held onto my neck, sucking her red thumb. I smiled and looked at Nico. He grabbed my free arm and before I knew it, we were back in my cabin.

"Percy!" someone yelled happily.

I looked up and smiled, seeing Tyson, jumping up and down. When he saw Alana sleeping in my arms, he quieted down.

"Who's the girl?" Tyson asked, looking at Alana, cauously and scared she may hurt him.

"She's my sister. So she's your half-sister." I explained to him.

"Sister!" He said happily, clapping, "I have a sister!"

I looked at Alana, thank the gods she was still asleep. I laid her down on my bunk, making sure my Panda pillow pt was under her head. She hugged the panda tightly, sleeping.

"I have a cute sister!" Tyson said, behind me, giggling.

I shook my head, thinking, " Wait, til she wakes up."

* * *

I felt my stomach bouncing...wait stomachs don't bounce. I opened my eyes to see Alana bouncing on my stomach and holding onto Annabeth's hands.

I sat up, pulling Alana down into my lap, "What do you think you're doing?" I asked her.

"Bubby need wakey!" She told me.

I looked up at Annabeth, "How long was I out?"

"Long enough for us to make blue and green cupcakes." She said, stepping aside to let me see the cupcakes that were cooling on the table with purple and red frosting swirls on top; and the kitchen.

My green eyes widened. Needless to say the kitchen was a disaster area. There was flour in random spots of the kitchen. The sink was overflowing and making a small lake from what I could see. Eggs thrown on the wall...I turned my attention back to my messy girlfriend and sister..I really didn't want to see anymore of the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, picking up Alana.

For once, I didn't believe her, at least until I saw the skeltons stand up and start cleaning the mess.

"Neeks!" Alana gigged, reaching towards one of the sheltons.

A shadow reached out and took Alana from Annabeth. Now either the shadow is Hades or Nico but considering Alana calls Nico, Neeks and Hades, Unky. I'm gonna say that the shadow is Nico. See! I'm smart! My brain is not just made out of stupid seaweed! I got some smart seaweed in it too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sadie. **

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! So for this chapter since I've been reading the 39 Clues again. I've decided that Ian and Natalie Kabra are going to make a guess appearence in this chapter along with their little sister, Sadie. Sadie's not really in the 39 Clues because she's an OC. I'm also planning on updating once a week so bare with me. But without further ado or however you spell that. Here is chapter four! Enjoy, demigods! **

**Percy's POV**

Whale, the skeltons things cleaned up the kitchen. Haha sea animal humor. Alana and Nico are arguing over which movie we should watch. Well not aruging, more like Alana was shoving Shark Tale in Nico's face and screaming while he was trying to watch Scobby-Doo. I give it three minutes before he caves in.

"Percy! Get your sister!" Nico screamed, trying to hold Alana's arms down and keep her from screaming.

"No." I said, trying to keep a straight face, which I was failing at miserably at.

Annabeth laughed and put her head in the crook of my neck to which I happily wrapped an arm around her.

"Sharkie Twle!" Alana screamed, tearing up.

"We're watching Scobby-Doo, Alana." He told her which resulted in her crying and Annabeth leaving me all alone on the two-seated couch, that for some reason people call a loveseat. I will never understand why it's called that.

Annabeth picked up Alana, walking around with her, trying to get her to calm down, "Shh..we'll watch Shark Tale after Scobby-Doo's over, alright?" She told her, trying to make a deal.

"No. Scobby-Doo scary!" Alana cried, hiding her tear-covered face in Annabeth's chest.

Nico frowned at me and whispered, "How is this scary to her?"

I shrugged.

With Alana, you never know what to expect. Like one day should we be all interested in something like, ChalkZone; you know that show where the kid draws stuff with chalk and then goes into the Chalk Zone. The next day, she would completely hate it and be all about Blue's Clues. Everything ususally ends up going to back to Blue's Clues. When I say everything. I literally mean, everything!

Annabeth rubbed Alana's back, as I snapped my fingers, looking over at Alana.

"Alana, wanna have a play date with Sadie?" I asked her.

My little sister looked over at me, happily nodding.

Sadie Kabra is Alana's best friend. She's a year older than Alana, making her three. Sadie just move to Manhatten from London with her older brother and sister. Her sister usually forces her to wear designer clothes much to her dismay (which ends up covered in dirt, mud, or spagetti sauce whichever.) She looks like her older sister, Natalie, with silky black hair that is braided down the side. Medium skin-tone, amber eyes and speaks with a slight British accent. Her personality, however, is completey different than her sisters. She behaves like a sweet and innocent child but she is wise and devious beyond her years. I really think she could be a demigod...but neither me or Annabeth know who her Olympian parent could be...Maybe Athena but she gets her looks from her dad?

"Annabeth! Call Ian and/or Natalie!" I screamed, being to lazy to get up or lean over to call them.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and set Alana down in my lap and picked up the phone, dialing their number.

Thirty-seven minutes later, a knock came from the door. I got up and walked over to the door, opening it.

Ian Kabra, along with Natalie and Sadie, stood there. Looking poised and sophisticated as ever.

"Is your mother home?" Ian asked in a silky British accent.

"No. She's at work." I told him, leaning against the door.

He nodded and Sadie ran in, carrying a stuffed black and white cow.

"Ian and I must go shopping for new clothes and then groceries so would it be alright if we picked Sadie up here in about four hours?" Natalie asked.

I nodded and with that they walked off.

I rolled my eyes, mumbling, "British..."

Nico walked over to me as I closed the door, "Percy, that toddler turned off Scobby-Doo!" he complained.

"Deal with it, Nico." I told him, patting his arm and walked back over to Annabeth.

Sadie looked over at me, than at Annabeth, then back at me. Alana grabbed her arm and pulled her under the table, mumbling stuff in toddler talk. Probably plotting to get Nico back for watching Scobby-Doo. This is going to be a long four hours mainly for Nico.


End file.
